1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing an automatic software upgrade over a satellite link. More specifically, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for downloading the most recent version of a software application to a client with little or no input from a user at the client.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Computer software has proven to be a valuable tool for mankind. Software includes computer-executable instructions which, when executed, perform one or more predetermined functions. There are two major categories of software applications, system software and application software. System software includes the basic software needed to control a computer. Such system software may include, for example, an operating system and a database manager. Applications software uses services provided by the system software, and also provides its own methods to process data for a user. For example, applications software might perform word processing, spreadsheet calculation, flight simulation, or any other conceivable function or group of functions.
A problem encountered by computer users in general is that software applications tend to become outdated quickly. Accordingly, software suppliers periodically produce upgrades, which are often distributed in the same way that the original software was distributed, such as on magnetic or optical disks or other similar storage devices. However, the distribution of software upgrades on storage media such as these has disadvantages. For example, it is inconvenient and sometimes annoying for the user to have to repeatedly install software upgrades, which can be a time-consuming process. Further, a user may not be aware that an upgrade is available or necessary, or the user may forget to obtain or install the upgrade. The failure or delay in installing an upgrade can be detrimental since the upgrade may add valuable new features to the software or remedy a xe2x80x9cbugxe2x80x9d (i.e., error) in the software. Therefore, what is desired is a technique for allowing a software upgrade to be automatically provided over a network in a manner which requires little or no effort on the part of the user.
Another problem encountered by computer users is that sometimes software or data files becomes corrupted. A xe2x80x9ccorruptedxe2x80x9d file is a file that has been changed presumably unintentionally by a failure in either hardware or software, causing the bits within the file to be altered so as to render the file unreadable as intended. Typically, the corrupted file can only be fixed by re-installing the software, or recovering the data from a backup. Re-installing the software can be time consumer and annoying to the user. Furthermore, recovering of data also conventionally requires extensive user interaction. Also, the user may not have the knowledge or capability to reinstall the software or recover the data. Therefore, what is also desired is a technique for fixing a corrupted file which requires little or no effort on the part of the user.
The present invention relates to upgrading software stored on a client, such as a computer or set-top box. In one implementation of the invention, a software upgrade is transmitted to the client via a satellite link. The software upgrade occurs automatically with little if any input required from a user. Thus, the upgrade is much more convenient to the user than the traditional methods of upgrading software using a magnetic or optical disk that contains the upgrade. Furthermore, since the upgrade is automatic, there is no risk that the upgrade will be forgone because the user has forgotten or is unaware of the upgrade. Thus, the user can easily and consistently have access to the most recent version of the software available.
As soon as one of the plurality of servers accesses a software upgrade corresponding to the software stored on the client, the server transmits the upgrade to the client over a satellite link. Since the download can occur via satellite transmission, the client need not be linked to or actively communicating over the network infrastructure for the download to occur. Thus, the server might download the upgrade during a low traffic time such as during the night. When the client next begins operation, the client already has the upgrade of the software without the user having done anything.
The present invention may be implemented in a networked computer system having servers connected to a network infrastructure. This network infrastructure may be a local-area network such as an Ethernet or Token ring, or may be a wide-area network such as the Internet. The software to be upgraded is located on a client also connected to the network infrastructure.
The client system may be, for example, a WebTV(trademark) system which includes a television monitor on which to display information retrieved over the network infrastructure. In the case of the Internet, this information might include, for example, a Web page. The server that transmitted the upgrade software may be, for example, a WebTV(trademark) server. In this case, the upgrade software may be an Internet browser.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.